Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011
Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 (ハロー!プロジェクト☆フェスティバル2011) was Hello! Project's 2011 outdoor concert as Hello! Project Mobekimasu. It was held on November 23, 2011 at Yomiuri Land. Setlist/Tracklist #OPENING #Tachiagirl - S/mileage #My Days for You - Mano Erina #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #Aa, Yo ga Akeru - Berryz Koubou #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! - Morning Musume #MC① - Hello Project Mobekimasu Introduction #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! - Hello! Project Mobekimasu #MC② - Mitsui Aika Reason of Absence #LOVE Machine - Morning Musume #Maji Desu ka Ska! - Morning Musume #MC③ - Morning Musume 10th Generation Introduction #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - S/mileage #Suki-chan - S/mileage #MC④ - "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" Promotion #Seishun no Serenade - Mano Erina #Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina #MC⑤ - "Doki Doki Baby / Tasogare Kousaten" Promotion #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #VTR - Ousama Game Movie Promotion #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku - Berryz Koubou x ℃-ute #MC⑥ - "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku" Promotion #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi - Berryz Koubou #Rival - Berryz Koubou #MC⑦ - Mobekimasu - S/mileage 2nd Generation Introduction - Suugaku ♥ Joshi Gakuen Promotion - Tsunku Message - Hello Pro Egg Audition Announcement - Shimizu Saki Birthday Message - Takeuchi Akari Birthday Message #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Hello! Project Mobekimasu #Backstage Footage #"Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku" Release Event Making of Footage Featured Members *Morning Musume "Mo" **5th Gen: Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika (did not perform) **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho , Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *Berryz Koubou "Be" **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute "Ki" **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina "Ma" *S/mileage "Su" **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Trivia *This festival marks the last concert appearance of Maeda Yuuka before her graduation on December 31, 2011. *This is the first Hello! Project concert to feature the 10th generation members of Morning Musume and 2nd generation of S/mileage. *This is the first formal return for Mitsui Aika due to her injury, but she still did not perform in any of the songs. *Shimizu Saki was absent from the event due to a birthday live. *The event was held on Takeuchi Akari's birthday. *Tsunku made an appearance in a VTR. *Hello Pro Kenshuusei auditions were announced during the concert. *There were over 10,000 people in the audience viewing the event live. *The event was streamed live on NicoNico and Ustream as well as played on Japanese National Television. *On the DVD cover, the romanized writing of "モベキマス" was written as "Mobecumas." External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2011 Concerts Category:2012 DVDs Category:Joint Concerts Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In